My Demonic Angel
by iyalyn1231
Summary: Im not good at summaries...Fiolee and a little Bubbline.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first review to tell me if I should continue it or not.

**My Demonic Angel**

_I see you, but you don't me_

_I'm with you but you don't know it_

_I liked you for a long time now_

_Sadly, you didn't know_

_I want to talk to you but I can't_

_I can't even manage a simple hello_

_Cause I'm afraid to tell you how I feel_

_And I don't want to get rejected _

_Again_

"Not bad" Marshall said to himself while he was admiring his new song.

He looked at the clock to see that it was already past 11:00 PM

"Well, I guess it's time to write down"

8/17/13

Am I a stalker? Maybe

Am I a pedophile? Maybe...Not

But am I in love?

A Big Fat Yes.

By the way I'm Marshall Lee.

A hot guy with a bad boy image, a musician, vocalist, And of course

A babe magnet

I don' mean to brag but that's real

Yeah, I'm a babe magnet but this chick doesn't care

Honestly she treats me like a ghost...like I'm nothing.

But now that I thought of it

This girl's a dude magnet.

That's why we repel... :(

Let me describe some other things about her.

Just a small clue.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SHE'S AN ANGEL**

Cheesy right? But on the other hand, she likes things other girls won't do.

Like going to school with messy hair,

Enrolling in wrestling lesson,

Plays basketball,

And video games.

Wow, I'm really a stalker aren't I?

Well, She's more like

**MY DEMONIC ANGEL**

That's right

"MY" Cuz she's soon to be mine

Yeah and I -

"Marshall are you already asleep?! I can hear you whispering something"

"Glob! The Dragons Awake"

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing,*evil* Mother!"

"Then go to sleep!"

"Alright, alright"

**Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time or any of its characters**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Demonic Angel**

Fionna's POV

"Hurry up Fifi were gonna be late for class"

"I'm sorry Marcy, but who's the one who overslept?"

"Yeah, but who's the one who forgot to feed her little pet Cake?"

"But who burnt the pancakes"

"Just shut up, and hurry!"

"Yeah, yeah-"

*Thump*

Marshall's POV

*Thump*

"Gah, waking up late then bumping in to someone. What a bad day..."Marshall Thought

"Ouch" Said Fionna while rubbing her back.

"Huh" said Marshall as he realized that the one she bumped into was the girl of her dreams.

"Waking up late to bump into her. What a great day." He thought while looking lovestruck.

Fionna's POV

"I'm so sorry we were just in a hurry. I'm –huh" Said Fionna when she realized that she was talking to Thee Marshall Lee.

"Yo Fifi, Come on!"

"Alright I'm coming! Sorry again Marshall" she gave Marshall a smile and ran to Marcy."

Marshall's POV

"She know my name." He said while still in the corner where he bumped into Fionna

"Arghhh. But who doesn't, I'm like the most popular guy in AAA high School for Glob's sake!"

The he stomped on to his class

Fionna's POV

"Hey Fifi, when will Sir Lemonbuns show up"

"How should I know? And can you stop calling me Fifi, it makes me feel like a dog."

"But aren't you a dog?"

" No! I'm a-"

"Oh yeah, you're a bunny" Marcy said while giving a smirk.

"No I'm not I am a Human being!"

"Class SILENCEEEEE! Go back to your Proper seats!"

"Yo Lemonbuns, can you drop down your voice. It's poppin my eardrums"

"This is UNACCEPATABLEEEE! You must call me Sir LEMONGRAB!"

And because of this Fionna and Marcy Laughed Hard.

"SILENCEEEE!BOTH OF YOU TWO HOURS DETENTION!

"But-"said fionna

"NO BUTS"

"Haha silly Lemonbuns, we do have butts."

Now the whole class is laughing.

"AAHHHH, THREE HOUR DETENTION ALL OF YOU THREE HOURS DETENTION"

**A/N: **Help me...Review so I can make the story better...And tell me, who do you want to be in the story..

Big Thanks to Christian Calingasan And to Joanne Umali! And thank you alexsAdventures!

**Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time or any of its characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** No classes so I decided to update!But still its non-stop rain here so "Please pray for the safety of the country and the people in it" Thank you. And lemme present to you A New Chapter!Yay!^_^

**My Demonic Angel**

Marshall's POV

While in his class he replyed the event again and again thinking of the ways that he should have done.

"Why didn't I Even talk! I probably looked like an idiot!I didn't even say Sorry!But I wanna say I Love-

"Marshall! Are you even listening? "said Mr. Lincoln

"Y-yes sir"

"Can you tell us about what you were daydreaming about?"

"It was nothing sir"

"Really"

"You know you can always tell me Mar-mar" said Ashley (his psychotic ex-girlfried)

"Ugh, Alright sir I'm telling"

"Alright, now start"

"I had a knife with blood on one hand and a bunch of ash brown hair on the other. Turns out that had killed Ashley. And I was Happy, The End.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer Three hours detention for bullying Ashley! Now go back to you seat."

"You meanie! Can't you just love me again" said Ashley while almost teary-eyed

"You're Crazy!"

*Bell Rings*

"Finally..Come on FP" Said Marshall while dragging his "best friend" outside.

"Dude you're not gonna miss detention...again."

"What are you gonna do if I don't go?"

"I'm gonna drag your ass there! And besides I heard your little Bun-buns gonna be there too"

"Really, why didn't you tell me?!"

"I just did"said FP with a smirking face.

Fionna's POV

After her class with Sir Lemongrab she went to her class with Owl (Cosmic Owl).

"Hey Bonnie!"

"Hello there Fionna."

"What time is it?"

"It's exactly 2 minutes before our class with "

"Ok...So...What are we gonna do today."

"I was informed that we will tackle on how to get the volume of solutions and on how to get the percent mass...Again."

"Yeah...Wait did you say again?"

"Yes, this was already taught to us when we were in our freshman years.''

"Really..."

"Good Morning Class" said in his usual gold colored suit and golden rings.

Good Morning Sir

"Today we will be-"

~Exactly 55 Minutes later~

"So you just divide the solute to the solution and you multiply it to 100 to get the percent of concentration."

"Why do you have to multiply and divide anyway? Its science."

"It's just like that. Try to understand"

"Buts its kinda cool. It's like a 2-in-1 sorta thing."

"What are you girls talking about back there?!"

"Nothing Sir!" Exclaimed Fionna.

"What was it Bonnie?"

"Fionna was just Asking on why we have to do mathematics in science."

"Well, ok. At least you were on the topic. Anyway as I was saying-"

*Bell Rings*

"Class dismissed"

"Fionna do you want to go to the Candy Kingdom today?"

"I want to but I can't."

"Why? What happened?"

"Detention. With Marceline."

"Oh no. What did that girl do to you."

"Nothing. Well I Need to go..Bye"

"Alright, Bye. See you soon."

**Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time or any of its characters.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Awww. Thanks for the nice reviews!It makes me really happy!And yes I knew this story may cause confusion but only because I started off with fionna as a former student and not a new student like other fanfictions that needs a lot of introducing...Sorry for that and another sorry for not labeling on who's speaking, it's just because that it sounds funny when you do it like this like "Said him, Said her, said marcy, said the girl so im gonna make it different...Now enough with me, It's time for the Story! Short cuz I havent got the brain to write after Failing a lot of subjects...

My Demonic Angel

Chapter 4

Marshall's POV

Marshall (ML): Alright, come on..

FP: To where?

ML: Detention

FP: Why man?! I don't have-

ML: You do now. And besides I am the KING

FP: Alright... King...

ML: Yeah, that's right I'm your king and your just my slave

FP: Nah man I am a prince, soon to be a king when I win at the championship!

ML: Yeah, good luck with that

ML and FP headed to the detention room when they saw that Fionna and Marceline were already there, then FP peeked at the window.

FP: Dude! Is that your Fionna?! Glob, you never told me she was this hot.

ML: Hey man, back off. She's mine

FP: But are you gonna do if she's not in to you.? And she's in to me.

ML. As if that will ever happen! No girl can resist my charms..

FP: Yes there is.

ML: Really? Who?

FP: Your cousin, there.

ML: She doesn't count. You Know she's in to girls..

FP: May the best man win.

ML: And that's me.

He said as he was entering the room. While FP stayed outside thinking of a plan.

ML: Hey Marce!

Fi: You know him?

Marceline(MA): Huh, yeah. He's my idiotic Cousin.

Fi: Cousin?!...Hmmm. I can see the resemblance

ML: Wait, aren't you the girl I bumped into earlier? He asked pretending to be confused

Fi: Uh, yes.

ML: Right, because I don't think I've properly introduced myself. I'm Marshall Lee The Vampire King And I think you already know why I got that title because Marce here is the

MA: The Vampire Queen, Marsh you know that everyone knows that already...-_-

ML: Really, then (faces Fi) Why are we called vampires?

Fi: Cuz you're allergic to garlic.

ML: Right

Fi: You like red fruits Or any king of food that's red

ML: Correct

Fi: And you guy are extremely pale

ML: Wow, aren't you a stalker

Fi: Im not a stalker!

ML: yeah you whats your name little bunny.

He said while playing with her Rabbit-eared-headband.

Fi: My name's Fionna not bunny! And quit touching my headband!.

Then Marshall took it.

Fi: Hey! Give that back!

ML: Not unless you grow taller!

FP was watching from outside.

FP: Making the first move eh.

Marceline just laughed at the two because Marshall is really taller than Fionna. About a foot or two.

Fi: Hey!Then she kicked Marshall Hard on the...Knee (A/N: ^_^)

Then FP couldn't resist laughing..XD

ML: Ouch!

Fi: Just Give It Back!

ML: After that kick! No way..

He placed her headband on the top of the locker.

ML: now you get it.

Fi: no fair

Then FP go an Idea and rushed inside a jumped to get her headband almost like performing a slam dunk

FP: Here you go Bun-buns.

Fi: Finally! She said as she putted in on. Wait I haven't seen you around here before, Who are you?

FP: Im-

MA: Fionna He's Flame Ignatius, just call him flame prince or FP for short

FP: Everyone does. And I'm always at the field, that's why you Don't see me often.

Fi: Ok then thanks FP!she said while giving him a smile

FP mentally noted to himself FP-1 ML-0

FP: yeah, welcome.

Then FP turned to see Marshall Giving him the death glare

Random teacher: STUDENTS!BACK TO YOUR SEATS!

FP: Yikes! Then he ran towards the exit

Random teacher: AND WHERE ARE YOU GOING?

FP: Outside

RT: Why?

FP: I don't have detention..

RT: then why are you in here.?

FP: ahh, No reason.

RT: Get out. And remember the detention room is not a place to

MA, ML, and Fi: Yes..

~ End of Chapter 4~

A/N: Tada! A longer chapter like you wanted. And because of my failing grades I may not be able to update... Please review or PM me.^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**My Demonic Angel **

Chapter 5

Still Marshall's POV

After detention they went outside to join FP

ML: So, What are you guys gonna do later?

FP: Well I got Soccer practice at 7.

Fi: Really, I thought you were in to Basketball?

FP: I'm into all kinds of sports Bun-Bun.

ML: Yeah you are. Oh and look at the time FP it's almost time for you to go to your practice with Coach Billy. You should go before you're late. He said with a Fake concerned face

FP knows what his plan is but he is only messing with him, but maybe someday FP might really fall for Fionna.

FP: Yeah, uh sure. Well, see you guys later. He said as he walked into another direction.

ML: So Fi. He said as he placed his arm around Fionna. What are WE gonna do now

Fionna feels awkward now, and is blushing slightly, as in slighter than Slight. (A/N: Kyla ^_^)

MA: Hey I know! Why don't we go to the Candy Kingdom!

Then fionna Walked on ahead to avoid the awkward atmosphere also making Marshall arm drop from her shoulders

Fi: yeah let's go there. Bonnie invited me to go anyways.

ML: Sure, it's been a while since I've last been there anyways.

Then they went to the Candy Kingdom

* At the candy kingdom*

In Marshall's thoughts: It's been a month. A lot for changed since I've last been here. The only color here was Pink, they even only sell pink pastries but now there's blue, red, brown, Glob even Black

Fi: Glob I've missed this

ML: Me too.

Then Suddenly

PG: Fionna! Fionna Darling! (Yelled Paul Gumlord AKA Prince of the Gay or PG for short)

Fi: What! Fionna yelled back while giggling

PG: I've missed you so!He said as he hugged Fionna tightly... Or maybe too tight.

Fi: P-PG...A-Air...

PG just ignored her but when he spotted Marshall...

PG: Marshall Baby!Then he attempted for a hug.

ML: Hey! Back off Gumwad

MA: Sup dude. She said while giving a friendly punch on the arm

PG: Uh...yeah...He said while rubbing his arm cause it actually hurt, for him...

Then Bonnie showed up

Bonnie(PB):Oh Fionna. I thought would never show she gave her a hug. Then she hugged Marceline next but now Bonnie's slightly blushing.(A/N: o_0)

Fi: Yeah me too. But these two insisted on coming.

PB: oh, so you already know Marshall.

Fi: Yeah.

PG: Hey darlings would you like something to eat.

MA: Yeah! Were starving!

PG: Alright, oh and I'll make something "Special" for you Marshy Baby. He said with a wink.

ML: Yuck! Hey Bonnie why does your Uncle have to be so Gay?

After a few minutes PG came out with a tray of goodies But Marshall didn't eat any of it. Then after a few more minutes Fi insisted that they should go home. They bid their goodbyes then Marshall went home to his house then Fi and Marceline went to their dorm. But as they were walking Marceline received a Text...From her ex-boyfriend that is also the brother of Marshall's ex-girlfriend...She had a shocked expression that Fionna noticed so...

Fi: What is it Marce?

MA: Uhhh, Its nothing.

Fi: No, there's something...I can feel it.

Marceline didn't read the message then she thought of something stop Fionna from asking more questions.

MA: Fionna...Kate...

Fi: What! What happened to Kate!

MA: She...she got hit by a car...

Fi: What! She was now close to tears..

MA: Fionna...JUST JOKING!HAHAHHAHAH!

Fi: EXCUSE ME!

MA: You may pass.

Fionna looked steamed. Then Marceline laughed harder

MA: You should've seen the look on your face!

Then Fionna stormed off ahead

MA: Hey.. Fionna...Wait up!

Marceline found Fionna packing her things in her blue suitcase.

MA: Fionna what are you doing?

Fi: Cant you see, I'm packing.

MA: Where are you gonna go?

Fi: To a BETTER friend who doesn't mess up my feelings.

MA: Come on Fi it was just a joke.

Fi: Well it's not said as she zippered up her suitcase and walked to the door

MA: Fionna, Stop..

Fionna just ignored her and slammed the door shut.

After that Marceline took her phone and read the text

_Hey babe_

_Miss me yet?_

_-Ash_

All of that from this text! Bad move Marcy. She said to hersef

A/N: Yeah so...SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY! And Kate is the Childhood best friend of Fionna. The Cake in the 2nd chapter is Fionna's cat that Kate gave her when Fionna left to ...I need More characters...So, I'm gonna add you, readers. Just Tell me the name you want. The more unique the better ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: New chapter Yay..And yeah I'll use Jazzy on another chapter ^_^ I need more male characters!

Marshall's POV

M: I went home...alone...again. Or so I think. He thought  
M: Ashley, would you just freakin stop following me!  
Ay: Oh Marshy I thought you'd never notice me.  
M: Why, what are you planning to do?  
Ay: Oh nothing much just...( then she pulled out a taser and tasered Marshall )  
M: Gaaah! (Then he laid unconscious )  
Then Ashley dragged Marshall to her van...then  
Fi: Wha- Marshall!  
Ay: Stay away from here, dear... She said with a menacing look.  
Fi: Why?! (then she spotted the taser) you tasered him!  
Ay: So what?! It's not like your his girlfriend or something..  
Fi: What the?! I am so not his girlfriend!  
Ay: I know. She chuckled. Cuz I Am.! She stared at her like a mad woman.  
Fi: Huh? She looked confused.  
Ashley finally got Marshall in the van..  
Ay: Later dear.

Fionna examined the plate number before it left. She got worried on what really happened to Marshall. She was about to call Marceline but she changed her mind and called PG instead...

*RIIIIIIING*  
PG: Hello, Fionna darling?  
Fi: Yeah, hey PG.  
PG: So what's the matter? Why'd you called?  
Fi: Does Marshall have a girlfriend?  
PG: Why'd you ask? Doooo youuuu wanna be his girllll  
Fi: Noooo! You're so G-R-R-R-R( gi ar ar ar ar ar not grrr)  
PG: Haha. But still I'm gonna be his girlfriend. He said in a demanding like tone.  
Fi: But you're still a guy.  
PG: Then I'm gonna be his boyfriend. His first and last.  
Fi: Gross...But does he have a girlfriend?  
PG: Had darling had. Why'd you asked again?  
Fi: Does she have Ash-brown hair?  
PG: Yes, but-  
Fi: Does the girl have a Grey van?  
PG: Yeah, and its plate number is-  
Fi: HOT-400  
PG: Yup that's the one.  
Fi: Call the cops.  
PG: Why?!  
Fi: She tasered and snatched Marshall..  
PG: Whaaaaaaat! Why didn't you told me sooner?! Marshy could get hurt or even (gasp) ...Raped..  
Fi: What?! Are you crazy?! Why would a girl rape a guy?!  
PG: Ashley wouldn't hesitate to do that...  
Fi: Ashley?  
PG: Marshys ex..  
Fi: Oh.  
PG: Alright I'll call the cops.  
Fi: Yeah, sure PG.  
PG: Later darling...  
*End of phone convo*

Fionna placed her phone back in pocket and with her suitcase.

PG's POV  
after Fionna's call.  
PG: Bonnie darling! he called  
B: Yes uncle! She replied.  
PG: What the- How many times do I have to tell you, Call me aunt..  
B: You're my uncle and that's it...  
PG: Ugh fine..Anyway I'm going out. Watch over the store and clean it later ok.  
B: Wait, where are you going?  
PG: Out.  
B: Where out?  
PG: To the police..  
B: Why?  
PG: Enough questions just do as your told. Then he went outside.

*At the police office *

Guard (G): So let me get this strait, you saw the whole kidnapping incident?  
PG: No, a friend of mine did.  
G: Then why did he/she stop the kidnapper.  
PG: That's for me to know and you to find out.  
G: Listen Sir I-  
PG: Just find the van!  
G: Alright, alright. Sheesh...uhhh what's the plate no. again?  
PG: H!O!T! Four Hundred!  
Then the guard started to resist his laughter...  
PG: What's so funny?  
G: The plate no. spells hot.  
PG: Grrr! GET ON WITH IT!  
G: Yikes! Uhh The van belongs to uhhhh Ash Wizardus.  
PG: You sure that it doesn't to Ashly Wizardus.  
G: Yup.  
PG: Huh ( maybe she borrowed it ). So where is it Located?  
G: Uhhh...Uhhhhhhh...Uhh ummm here. He pointed to the computers screen.  
PG: Oh alright  
G: Wizardus Residence.  
PG: Lets go..  
G: But-  
PG: NOW!  
G:Yes Sir!  
PG: Grr, I hate being called sir. He mumbled.

Rated T...

Marshalls POV

Marshall(M): Ugh... He woke up with a headache and his whole body numb.  
M: Ahh...What the! He wasn't wearing his shirt then he spotted Ashley.  
Ashley(Ay): Oh Marshy you're finally awake.. She said while smiling deviously..  
M: Ashley! What did you do to me?!  
Ay: I just made sure that you won't leave me..(She injected Marshall with anesthesia)  
After that Ashley began as taking off her shirt..Marshall struggled to move but he was numb...  
Ay: Don't even try Marshy..She said with a devious smirk...  
Now she was only on her bra and undies..  
M: I hate you Bitch..  
Ay: I love you too Marshy.  
Then Ashley climbed on top of Marshall  
M: Get off me you Bitch!  
Ay: Oh come on, It'll just be like the first time..  
M: You crazy horny Bitch!  
Then suddenly the door opened.  
PG: Who's the Bitch Marshall?! (o_O) Fuck shit!  
Ay: Who invited this Bastard?  
PG: Bitch, get off from my Marshall!  
Ay: What the fuck?! You're gay! Now Listen here dickhead-Ouch 

Update later...


	7. Chapter 7

Ay: What the fuck?! You're gay! Now listen here dickhead—Ouch!

PG grabbed her from her hair then dragged her outside to the cops.

PG: Who are you calling a dickhead huh...Cocksucker. he mumbled As he was

dragging Ashley...

When one of the Cops saw Ashley he exclaimed..

Cop1: Sexy Bitch!

Then immediately PG slapped him. Then he pointed to another Cop and said

PG: You!

Cop2: Me?

PG: No, him..He pointed to Cop3 who was dragging Ashley in the police car then pointed back to Cop2.

PG: Get some clothes on this- Female Dog!

Cop3: Ohhh There's a Doggy here! (^_^)

PG: No you idiot! What a bunch of Morons! Imbeciles! Fools!

Then PG ran back inside..

PG: Oh my Glob Marshy, are you okay?

ML: Yeah, and

PG: And What?

ML: I thought I'd never say this but

PG: Oh my glob marshy! Yes! Yes I'll Marry you!

ML: What NO! I was gonna say that I'm happy that you're here.

PG: (^_^)

ML: To get that crazy, horny bitch off me.

PG: (-_-) O..K...So Just give me a hug for all that I've done..(^_^)

ML: I cant

PG: What! After all that I've done!

ML: I can't Because I can't even move! My whole body is numb..

PG: Oh Yeah right...Fionna said that you were tasered, so lets get you to the hospital.

ML: Ok,.,. Wait! Did you say Fionna?! Is she here?!

PG: Oh no, but she is the one who told me what happened.

ML: Really?

PG: Uh huh..

ML: ( Man, I owe her big time. If she didn't saw me I would be Uhhh Raped by uhh Ashley by now)

A/N: Sorry people for the super short Chapter! But I do have 3 More chapters written in paper.. Just wait please! I'm just kinda busy here...


	8. Chapter 8

* At the hospital *

PG: Yeah hello Bonnie

B: Yes uncle.

PG: Call Marcy, tell her that Marshy Baby is at the hospital ( he said like he is in a hurry)

B: What happened to Marshall?

PG: Enough with the questions and do as you're told! After that he ended the call.

B: I wonder what happened to Marshall... Without her knowing she was already dialing Marceline's number.

*RIIIIIING RIIIIIINNNG *

B: ( What am I thinking! I'm not yet prepared) She was about to end the call but Marceline answered.

MA: Sup Bonnie

B: Uhhh H-hey Marceline Uhhh Ummm

MA: Uhhhh?

B: Uhhhmm (She was now blushing like crazy! Good thing that it was just a voice call and not a video call)

MA: She chuckled then said " What is it Bonnie?"

B: M-Marshalls at the hospital...

MA: Oh, ok.

B: Y-You're not even worried? She feared that if she got hospitalized, Marceline wouldn't care.

MA: It's not like that, Marshall's bone are as thick as is skull. So, you got anything else to say?

B: Actually nothing

MA: Alright bye

*BEEEEEP*

B: Actually nothing...Just an "I Love You"...

Fionna's POV

I'm Back I'm Finally back(^_^) She placed her hand on the door knob, Took a deep breath and..1...2..3

Fi: **KATE!** **I'M BACK!**

Kate(K): Fionna? Fionna!

Fi: Kate! She came in, running towards her.

K: Oh Babycakes, Your back..She said with tears in her eyes.

Fi: I missed you Kate. She said, then she gave Kate a big hug.

K: I missed you too Baby. Now come on, Imma Make you some baconpancakes.

Fi: I missed that too. She said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

*At the Kitchen*

While Kate is cooking Baconpancakes.

K: So, what bring you here?...Did, Something happen?

Fi: Yeah, Something did happen. She said in an angry tone.

K: So, are you gonna tell me or not? She said as she placed the baconpancakes in a plate then in front of Fionna.

Fi: When me and Marcy were walking home from the Candy Kingdom, she got a text message. She said as she was eating.

K: And...

Fi: When I looked at her, She had a Shocked and worried expression. Then she said that you got hit by a car. I was surprised by that and was almost close to tears. But she was just joking and laughed at me!

K: Then you got angry.

Fi: Yes! And you know I don't like people who plays with my emotions!.

K: Yes And you know that Marceline plays harsher jokes.

Fi: But, she made fun of you...

K: Yeah, but it was just a harmless joke.

Fi: ...

Kate stood up and kissed Fionna's forehead and said

K: Go get some sleep. I'll wake you up early so you can go home.

Fi: I'm staying here all day tomorrow.

K: But what about school?

Fi: It's just a day..What could happen in a day?

K: A lot baby.

Fi: So you don't want me here? Is that it?

K: No babycakes. But you do know why Mom and Dad sent you away right. It's for you to go to a good school.

Fi: But they're not my real parents!

K: But they treated you like you're their own daughter, and I treated you like my own sister!

Fi: Bu-But...You're right (sigh) ... I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry.

K: Forgiven.. Now... Where's my little twin Cake?

Fi: Huh..(GASP!) AHHHHHH!

K: What?

Fi: I...I...I F-Forgot her...I need to go Kate.

K: But it's almost 10 and its dark out.

Fi: But Marceline...

K: I'm sure that she can take care of her.

Fi: Yeah but she might do something else! You said it yourself she can do harsher pranks! She might dye Cake's hair black or shave her or leave Cake on a tree!

K: Hush now. She won't do those things. She knows her limits.

Fi: Im still not sure about that Kate. I'm sorry but I need to go.

K: Alright babycakes, Take care.

Fionna gathered her things then headed home.

PG's POV

Guard(G): I'm sorry sir but I don't think we -

A/N: So sorry for the short and incomplete chapter D: I'm just busy with the projects and other stuff...PEASE FORGIVE ME!


	9. Chapter 9

**PG's POV**

Guard(G): I'm sorry sir but I don't think we can...uhhhh imprison her for...uhhh Rape.

Ashley(A): See, I'm innocent.

PG: Innocent your face! I saw you on top of my Marshall!

A: And I saw you wearing a bra!

G: (Shakes head then turns to the computer.)

A: You are so Gay no boy or girl will ever like you!

PG: You're so wrong! You now that Marshall loves me and you're just jealous!

A: I am so not jealous of you! You're just a piece of shit!

G: Please quiet down! I'll just imprison her for her past crime which is uhh Attempted murder.. Is that alright?

PG: (Stared at Ashley in disbelief) I know you're crazy, But you tried to kill someone!

A: Yeah... And I'm not afraid to do it again. (Does a devious grin)

G: Come on now miss let me take you to your cell.

A: Still smiling at PG. (her Smile is creepy)

PG: Yeah, you do that.. I gotta go.

.

.

**Marcelines POV (30 minutesbefor PG left)**

MA: I wonder how Fionna's doing. Maybe Bonnie knows..(She was about to call bonnie but she thought of this).. Nah she would know that I'll go there. Maybe to Kate,, but that's too far and I forgot on where it is. Maybe PG,(-_-)NOPE. To Marshall maybe,, No They're not even friends yet.. I'll just ask bonnie.

She took her phone then dialed Bonnie's number but

"You do not have enough load to complete this call, Please try again or reload immediately. You do not have enough load to complete this call, Please try again or reload immediately."

(-_-).(^_^) She took her motorcycle and headed to the candy Kingdom

When she reached her destination, she parked her motorcycle then headed to the door.

MA: Yo Bonnie you still here! She yelled

Unfortunately Bonnie was-

A/N: So sorry! I'm such a bad writer! But please understand that I'm a 7th grader with a lot of projects to do... Sorry D':


	10. SORRY

I have 3 full pages written now i just cant find the time to write, even if its a saturday. We have ALOT of group pojects, then others wont cooperate making things harder. Im not making up excuses. I have alot of problems now so Im really sorry.


	11. Chapter 10

Hey Y'all! So I'm not Iyalyn1231, I'm her friend and she asked me to update her stories. She Gave me her notebook then I just found out that it wasnt in english. It was written in Tagalog(our Language) and I'm not that good in translating so please bear with me.

- Ben

Unfourtunately Bonnie was polishing the floor with her bare hands then when she heard marceline shout she banged her head againt the table

B: Wha! Ouch! Oh Glob...

As marceline heard that she ran on where the sound was coming from then there she found out that there were no customers.* No customers* she thought.

MA: Bonnie? Bonnie!

She found Bonnie Crawling under the counter

B: Uh, hey...

MA: Bonnie! You alright?

B: Y-yeah yeah. I'm f-fine

MA: Good. Oh and sorry for scaring you.

B: It's alright y-you didn't mean it.

Marceline made Bonnie sit down then they started to chat.

B: So what brings you here? (she said, hoping that she would say that the reasone she went there is to check on her)

MA: Oh yeah right. I came here to ask you if you knew where Fionna is.

Bonnie felt a little bit of pain.

B: O-oh. Is that so. W-well I haven't seen her.

Ma: Do you think PG knows?

B: I-I dont know. But he -

Mah Mom is here UD yah Later. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm Very sorry guys! I was just busy so I gave Ben my notebook so he could update this since he's not so busy with his life. Please forgive me! Again!

B: I don't know but he was here earlier. Then he said that he was going to the police office. Maybe it's about Marshall.

MA: Police office huh. Well thanks Bonnie, see you later. She said while ruffling her hair.

B: Yeah, see you. she said while blushing lightly. Marceline went to the Police Office. As she was inside she saw Ashley inside a cell."

MA: "What the bitch! Ay: A lot of people called me a bitch today. Is that my real name?.

MA: Ashley you shouldn't be in prison you need Rehab!

Ay: Shut the fuck up bitch.

MA: So you're calling me a bitch now.. Is that it?

Ay: No, you're a bastard too and a retard, you piece of shit.

MA: You Really went crazy right?

Ay: Yeah, "She said with a serious look."

MA: So... do you know who fionna is?

Ay: Fionna? who's fionna?. (Gasp) is that my Marshy's new Girl?

MA: Probably..

Ay: I'm gonna kill her. What does she look like? What's her last name?

Marceline said nothing and started walking away slowly. Because Ashley was laughing the maniac. Then She went to an officer's desk.

Officer: Hello Miss. She quickly said.

MA: Gaah! She appears to be startled.

Officer: Oh, I'm sorry I startled you. Anyway my name is Jazzy Cortez. You can call me Ms. Cortez, Ms. Jazzy, Jazzy, Cortez, JC or Jaja. Just don't call me Jazz.

MA: Uhh, Sure.(She sounds like she drank too much coffee)

Jazzy(J): So, how can i help you? MA: Yeah So, Since when was she (pointing to Ashley) here?

Ay: Hello (^_^) She smiled sweetly... in a weird way.

J: She came in a while ago. She was actually wearing her under garments when she came here.

MA: Did she came in with a blond haired girl.

J: No, only a pink haired man.

MA: well thanks..

J: Its my pleasure to help you Ma'am. Then Marceline went out.

Ay: Bye Bye Marceline (^_^) she said while giggling like a baby. Still in a weird way.

As she was walking home

MA: Where is that girl?( She thought)

When Marceline finally reached home she went strait to the kitchen to get something to eat. As she was about to close the refrigerator she was alarmed by the sound of purring.

MA: What the?... Cake? Why are you here? Is fionna home?

The cat didn't do anything.

MA: Wait... Did she... Forgot you? Then the cat answered with a meow.

MA: Then... She'll be coming home soon. Marceline found a can of tuna, opened it and place it on cake's bowl.

MA: Eat up.

Next Day 1:00 AM

Door knob Clicking, Hinges creaking. "Someone got in" Marceline thought. The door closed. Footsteps was heard, Then a certain cat meowed.

MA: Was that a call for a help? She thought. She took her blanket then went out from her room.

The cat meowed and meowed.

MA: Is she scared? she thought.

Then hushing sounds were heard. Like it's trying to keep the animal quiet but it couldn't. It meowed and meowed but it didn't sound scared. It sounded.. happy. Then she saw a black figure heading to ward the door, Then she threw the blanket over the black figure, pinning it down then she reached for the lights, the white-orange cat ran out the blanket then out crawled a long... blonde... hair... FIONNA!

MA: Fionna! Oh my Glob! I'm so sorry.

FI: Sorry for now.. Or earlier. (serious face)

MA: Both.. I'm.. really sorry Fio I didn't mean it.

FI: Okay, then she grabbed cake. but you do have to say sorry to cake too. She said while hiding a smiling cake to Marceline's face, who looked kinda engrossed to it.

MA: Uhh sorry... S-Sorry.. Cake? she said feeling kinda awkward talking to a cat Then the cat replied with a meow.

MA: So let's get some sleep. We still have school tomorrow .

FI: Yeah sure. So they went to their rooms then went to sleep.

Hours Passed, then the two woke up, They did their chores then got ready for school, Fionna wore her usual light blue shirt, dark blue skirt, White knee-high socks with black shoes and her bunny eared headband. While Marceline wore a Red shirt long blue pants and black hiking boots. Marceline insisted to take the bus Since it was Super hot outside but Fionna wanted some exercise. Then in the end Marcy took the bus and Fionna started to walk.

Marceline's POV

MA: See you at school

Fi: "kay"

Marceline went in The bus. Then she saw a vacant seat.. and next it to was...was...

Guess who it is!


End file.
